Field
This disclosure relates to wireless local area networks and, in particular, to wireless local area networks that support provide device location services.
Description of the Related Art
Current wireless local area networks (LANs) commonly adhere to the Wi-Fi™ industry standard which is based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers' (IEEE) 802.11 standards. The fundamental building block of an 802.11 LAN is a basic service set (BSS) comprising two or more “stations” or devices in wireless communication with each other. IEEE 802.11 defines an “infrastructure mode” in which each BSS includes an “access point” that acts as a master to control the stations within that BSS. A wireless network may be composed of a single access point or many access points, and a single user device or a very large number of user devices. For example, a wireless local area network for a large facility, such as a university campus, hotel, or convention center may include hundreds of access points in communications with 20,000 or more user devices. A wireless network may provide location services, which is to say a wireless network may provide, upon request, the location or approximate location of any of the user devices connected to the network.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number where the element is introduced and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having the same reference designator.